


Ice Queen

by AJsRandom



Series: Christmas Fluff [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana the Ice Queen shows an entirely new and warmer side of herself when affected by the holiday cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Queen

Merlin watched the Ice Queen walk past his desk on the way to her office. And like every day, she was frowning. But there seemed to be something a bit more personal about this frown. In fact, it seemed more like a scowl. What could cause Morgana Pendragon to scowl?

Once Morgana was in her office, door closed, Merlin sauntered over to her PA. Gwen was probably the kindest, most compassionate person he’d ever met. She’d helped him through the growing pains of his new job as Arthur Pendragon’s PA. It had been only a few months, but he already felt like he’d been working here forever. “Gwen, am I imagining things or is Morgana frostier than normal today?”

“What’s the date?” she replied.

“November twentieth.”

“Ohhhh.”

“’Ohhhh’ what?”

“You haven’t been here long enough to know this, but both her parents died in December. Her mother, when she was five and her father when she was ten. They both really loved this time of year and made it a big thing for her every year. And ever since they passed, she can’t stand the holidays.”

“Ouch.”

“She doesn’t celebrate at all—no parties, no decorations. And she always books a trip to the Caribbean for two weeks over Christmas and New Year’s.”

“Wow. That’s pretty extreme. Does she get upset by everything holiday-ish going on around her?”

“No.”

“That’s good, at least. Has anyone ever tried to—?”

“No, and I don’t advise it. You think she’s frosty now, just wait until you try that.”

A light came into Merlin’s eyes. “She hasn’t met _my_ brand of holiday cheer.”

Gwen took one look at Merlin’s face and started shaking her head. “You really shouldn’t.”

“I like a challenge.”

“Hm, that’s true. You’ve survived Arthur so far.”

“Hey!”

Just then, Merlin’s boss stuck his head out his office door. When he didn’t immediately see his PA, he yelled Merlin’s name. Merlin rolled his eyes and walked over to see what Arthur wanted. Gwen smiled in fondness. If anyone could change Morgana’s mind about Christmas, it was Merlin. There was just something about him that made her think he could do it.

oo0Ô0oo

The next morning, Merlin walked into work with several carrier bags hanging on his arms and two small pots of poinsettias in either hand. Gwen’s eyes widened in surprise when she saw him and she jumped up to take the flowers from him. She set them on his desk then turned to her friend. “Aren’t you a little early?” she queried.

“Are you kidding? Haven’t you been shopping in the past couple of months?”

Gwen shook her head and chuckled. “Okay, okay. You’ve proved your point. What’s all this?” She pointed to the bags.

“Decorations.” He handed her one of the poinsettia plants. “This one’s yours.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I’ve got the makings of paper chains, beaded candy canes . . .”

Morgana walked into their anteroom then, wearing the same scowl as the day before. She paused by Merlin’s desk and gave him _the look_ , which he’d seen her use when displeased, then walked away.

He shuddered. “Did the temperature just drop in here?”

“I told you . . .”

“I’m not giving up yet.” He rummaged around in his bags and pulled out two pairs of scissors. From another he pulled out two packs of construction paper. “Here, let’s make these while we have a few minutes. We’ll hang them on our desks when we’re done. Brighten up the place a bit.”

Gwen accepted the scissors and paper Merlin handed her. She still thought he was nuts, but she was willing to help him. Besides, if he really could bring out Morgana’s holiday spirit, the whole building would breathe a sigh of relief. Morgana’s real problem was she hadn’t ever grieved the deaths of her parents. Once she did that, anything was possible.

“Hey Gwen, does Morgana date?” Or maybe not.

oo0Ô0oo

Merlin’s plan was working well. It was Friday morning and Morgana hadn’t scowled at him. She hadn’t smiled, but she hadn’t scowled. It was a small step in the right direction. True, he had a teeny tiny crush on her, but he genuinely wanted to see her happy. And that’s exactly why he was going to ask her out for drinks tonight.

The little pub he had in mind was run by one of the most infectiously gregarious men he knew—Gwaine. And Gwaine loved Christmas and dressed the pub, Camelot, accordingly. He hoped she’d say “yes” and he was optimistic—he’d noticed her noticing _him_ more than once, but would she overlook the fact that they were coworkers? Because Gwaine would definitely have the Christmas spirit going on in the pub and she wouldn’t be able to resist.

He used his lunch break as an opportunity to knock on her door. The coffee he held was a pretense to get him in so he could talk to her. Gwen was conveniently “away” so Morgana wouldn’t be distracted. “Come in,” she said and he let himself into the room.

“Coffee, Miss Pendragon?”

“Thank you, Merlin. Where’s Gwen?”

“She had to step away for a moment and asked me to bring this to you.” He moved to her desk and sat the cup down. She thanked him but he stood there, hoping to catch her attention. When he didn’t, he spoke up again. “Miss Pendragon—Morgana?”

She looked up at him in puzzlement. “Yes, is there something I can do for you?”

“Actually, yes. Excuse me for being forward, but I wanted to ask you if you’d go out with me? Just for drinks. You seem like you’ve had a rough week and I know this great little place.”

“You’re asking me?”

“Yes, Gwen’s busy and Arthur’s, well, Arthur—”

“Yes.”

“Yes? Wow, great! I know this great little place called Camelot.”

“I know it.” She smiled up at him and he melted a little inside.

“Fantastic. So shall I meet you there at nine then?”

“It’s a date.”

“See you later then.”

“Bye, Merlin.” She gave him a little wave.

Merlin skipped back to his desk. Gwen stuck her head out of the ladies’ room. “Did it work?”

“It worked!”

“Congrats, Merlin! And good luck. I hope it goes well.”

“Me too.”

oo0Ô0oo

Merlin walked into Camelot at eight forty-five. He saw Gwaine behind the bar and went directly there. “Merlin!” Gwaine yelled and held out his arm. Merlin took it and they clapped each other on the back.

“Listen, Gwaine,” I’m meeting a special lady here tonight.” Gwaine’s eyebrow quirked in interest. “She’s not too fond of Christmas and I’m trying to bring her ‘round. You think you could be charming for once? Just for me?”

“For you, anything. You know that.”

“Thanks Gwaine.”

“Anytime.” He moved away to serve another customer.

Merlin settled on the stool and turned around to face the room at large. Lighted garlands decorated the ceiling and supporting beams. There were shiny baubles on some and candy canes on others. Bowls of them decorated the tables. The bar itself was decorated as well and a jazzy Christmas tune played in the background. It was perfect, and if he could get her mellow enough . . . well, he’d cross that bridge when he came to it.

Five minutes later, she walked in the door. She frowned a bit when she saw the décor, but when their eyes met, she smiled. He got up and moved over to her. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey.”

He gestured over to the bar and said, “Shall we?”

She smiled and took his arm. They walked over to the bar where Gwaine met them. True to form, he turned on the charm and made Morgana laugh. They took their drinks over to a small table with two chairs and talked. She told him a little about her family, how Arthur’s father had taken her in and adopted her. He told her about his mother and how his father had died. She was surprised to hear it, but did put her hand on his in sympathy.

They refreshed their drinks now and then, moving subtly closer each time. He even got her to laugh a few times, but still a deep sadness lingered in her eyes. At one am, she checked her watch and joked she’d better leave before she turned into a pumpkin. He walked her outside.

“So, I’ve had a good time,” he said.

“Me too,” she replied, a little shy.

This intrigued him—the Ice Queen, being shy? “Listen, I know you’re not big into Christmas, but I have a tradition. Every year I bake loads of biscuits and package them up to give to friends. Would you be willing to help me?”

“When?”

“Well, I’m busy the rest of this weekend—Arthur’s a slave driver and I’m helping Gwen with something. But next Saturday I’m free.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, “Okay.”

“Great! I mean, thank you. It’ll be so much easier with you helping.”

“I can’t say ‘no’ to free biscuits.”

He smiled. “Um, is it okay to hug you?”

“Yeah,” she said a little uncertainly.

“You sure?”

“Yes. It’s okay. Come here.” She opened her arms and he stepped into them for a quick embrace. “Thanks for inviting me, Merlin. It really was nice after a stressful week.”

“Anytime. Well, I’m this way.” He pointed north.

“And I’m this way.” She pointed south. “Bye, Merlin. See you Monday.”

“Monday then.” With a little wave, she was off.

Merlin, for his part, floated all the way home.

oo0Ô0oo

Monday morning when Morgana walked by Merlin’s desk, she gave him a small smile. Gwen noticed. “Looks like you made progress. What did you say to her?”

“Oh, I just met her at Camelot,” he replied.

“Oooh, I love that place! Gwaine is sooo . . . and he decorates the place like mad for Christmas.”

“Exactly. And we just talked about our families, mostly. She may act like she can’t stand Arthur, but she really cares about him, you know?”

“Yeah, I thought so.”

“And she’s going to help me with my annual baking this weekend.”

“Well, you sly thing you!”

“She told me she likes biscuits.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“You learn something new every day.”

“Apparently.” And with that they got on with their workday.

The next night, Merlin received a phone call from his mother. And that call sparked an idea that he discussed with her and she got excited about. It was something that fit with the spirit of Christmas. And if it worked out the way he thought it could, several people would benefit.

Wednesday morning he took the idea to Arthur. He waited until he knew Arthur wasn’t busy (his boss took a midmorning solitaire break) and knocked on his door. “What is it?” Arthur yelled. He was hardly ever as polite as his sister.

Merlin let himself in. “Arthur, can I talk to you about something?” The man gave him a “go ahead” gesture. “Okay, so my mother volunteers at a homeless shelter here in the city. This time of year gets quite busy for them, as you can imagine.”

“Unfortunately, yes,” his boss replied.

“I was wondering . . . this company has quite a few employees, who seem quite generous. Would the company be willing to sponsor a clothing and toy drive for the holidays? I’d run the whole thing, obviously, so neither you nor father would have to be involved. I think it would look good for the company’s image and it would benefit so many . . .”

“Merlin.”

“Yes, Arthur?”

“You’re rambling. But I think it’s a good idea. I’ll speak to my father though, as it needs his approval.”

“Shut _up_. Really?”

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at him. “You’re so odd. But, yeah, really. Let me talk to him and I’ll hopefully have an answer for you by the end of the day.”

Merlin grinned. “Thank you so much! You won’t regret it.”

“I’m sure I won’t.” He shook his head fondly and turned back to his computer screen, which Merlin took for a dismissal, so he left.

Near the end of the day, Arthur called Merlin back into his office. “Father gave his approval for your project. Just minimize the use of company resources, okay?”

“Thank you! Actually, I wanted to ask Morgana if she’d co-lead the project with me. Would that be okay?”

“I don’t see a problem with it, as long as she agrees, of course.” He got a sly look on his face. “Morgana, huh? You know she hates this time of year, right?”

“Oh yeah, Gwen made that pretty clear.”

“Didn’t you get Morgana to go out with you the other night?”

Merlin flushed. “Who told you that?”

“Gwen.”

Now Merlin went sly. “Gwen, huh? Why were you talking to her?”

It was Arthur’s turn to flush. “Well, you weren’t here yet and I needed something done . . .”

“Sure, Arthur. Whatever helps you sleep better at night.”

“You—you . . . go do some work already,” Arthur ordered. But he was fighting a smile.

“Have a good night, boss.” Merlin left Arthur’s office and went back to his desk. He turned to Gwen and said, “He said yes!”

“Great! Now go ask Morgana.”

“Oh yeah. Right. You think this will work?”

“She hasn’t done much for charity beyond writing the odd check, but if anyone can convince her to do this, it’s you.”

“Thanks. Wish me luck!”

“Good luck.”

Merlin got up and headed to Morgana’s office. She saw him through her window and waved him in. She looked so sober and business-like, but gave him a little smile. “I understand you have a proposal for me?”

He flushed a little. “How did you . . . oh, Arthur.” He cleared his throat. “So, yeah, I wanted to ask you something.” He explained the project in general terms for her then clarified when she had specific questions.

“So we’d collect the donations and take them to the shelter?”

“Basically, yeah.” He thought for a moment. “Look, I have to call my mum and work out some details, but I can tell you more when you come over on Saturday?”

“Yes, that would be good.”

“The project or coming to mine?”

“Both.” She smiled again. “I’m looking forward to Saturday.”

“Me too. You got my text message?”

“Yep. Should I bring anything?”

“Just an apron.”

“All right. See you later.”

oo0Ô0oo

Saturday didn’t arrive soon enough for Merlin. He’d been building up his supply of baking goods and had gone out Friday after work for a few perishable items. But Saturday morning he was ready and waiting for Morgana to show at nine.

His doorbell rang at exactly nine and he opened it to see Morgana looking way too gorgeous to be doing something mundane like baking biscuits. He invited her in and explained all the different biscuits they’d be making. Of course she was free to leave whenever she’d felt like she’d done enough. But she just smiled and told him she was in for the long hall, as long as she got some herself.

They put their aprons on and got to work. Merlin had to help her with the basics—growing up in the Pendragon household meant you hardly had to do anything for yourself. Especially cooking and baking. He showed her how to stir together dry ingredients before adding the wet. He demonstrated how to scoop up the right amount of dough to drop on the pans. But her favorite was cutting out the sugar ones with Christmas-themed cutters.

Several times Merlin caught himself watching her. She seemed to take genuine delight in getting “messy” with all the things she’s never done before. At one point she got a bit of flour on her nose and he had to restrain himself from kissing it off. Instead he handed her a towel.

She smiled up at him when he let her take the first pan out of the oven. The sight nearly took his breath away. When he had a minute to think about it, he realized he was falling for her. Somehow getting her to love Christmas had turned into keeping her close. And he couldn’t regret it for an instant. Seeing her like this, taking joy in something so simple . . . well, he couldn’t deny her anything.

While the cookies baked, he explained more about the clothing and toy drive. They’d set up boxes near the elevators on each floor. Signs on the boxes would explain what they were for. She’d send out inter-office e-mail reminders and felt positive they’d get a good response. She even offered to store the collected items at her flat.

By the end of the day, every stable horizontal surface was covered in baked goods. Merlin and Morgana had flopped onto his sofa, exhausted. “That was . . .” she started.

“Yeah,” Merlin replied. It had been a very long but productive day. Morgana had become a baking pro; mixing and icing like a champion. He was impressed by her more now and really, really wanted to kiss her. But that wouldn’t be appropriate.

She looked at him with a fond smile on her face. “Thank you for inviting me. I had a really great time.”

“You’re welcome. Now you that you can bake biscuits like an expert, you should do some on your own.”

Her eyes lit up. “I think I will!”

He stared into her eyes, looking for an invitation. When he thought he saw it, he leaned closer. But she backed away at the last second. “Sorry, I just thought . . .”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got to get home. Strangely enough, I’m exhausted.” She chuckled and he joined in. After a moment, she got up, took off her apron and went for her purse.

“Don’t forget your box!” Merlin had bought a few cut Christmas-themed goodie boxes to put the biscuits in. He jumped up and ran over to the chair he’d set her box on.

“Oh! Thanks!” He handed over the box; their hands brushed and he shivered a bit.

“Have a good night,” he commented.

“I will.” She looked at him for a moment before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. “Goodnight, Merlin.”

He walked her to the door and she left. When her footsteps had faded, he walked back to the sofa and flopped down on it again. He couldn’t believe he’d done such a dumb thing as almost kissing her. At least she hadn’t seemed offended and had laughed it off. He wondered how she was feeling about Christmas now, and if it was too early to ask her to the company’s Christmas party. Until then they’d at least be working on the shelter project together. He’d have to think of another activity they could do together to help her Christmas spirit.

oo0Ô0oo

Monday morning, Morgana waved at Merlin when she passed his desk. Merlin smiled back. Gwen saw the whole thing and was taken aback. “What have you done to the Ice Queen?” she asked as soon as her boss closed her door.

“Me? Nothing in particular. We spent all Saturday at mine baking biscuits to give away. Speaking of that,” he dug around in his bag, “here are yours.” He handed Gwen a box.

“Seriously? Thank you!”

“Do you think Arthur would like some?”

“Are you kidding me?” She leaned closer to whisper. “He gained a bit of weight last year because of those things.” They both giggled a little at that.

“Okay. I’ll take them to him now.” Merlin went to his boss’s office and was waved inside. Arthur did indeed like biscuits—Merlin noticed him try to hide his excitement. He just grinned. This time of year was showing him a new side to his boss.

A little while later, he came back to his desk and got back to work. Sometime before lunch, Merlin had an idea and turned to Gwen. “Does Morgana like shopping?”

“Are you kidding me? Have you _seen_ her wardrobe?”

“So she doesn’t get you to shop for her. She has very good taste.”

“Definitely.”

“She must avoid the Christmas shopping crowds.”

“Not really. If she likes something, she just goes for it. Why do you ask?”

“I’m thinking of inviting her to go Christmas shopping with me. I’m still pretty new here and don’t know my way around. She obviously knows where to shop and can help me choose.”

“I don’t know about that . . .”

“Do you want a Christmas present or not?” He laughed at the expression on her face. She rolled her chair closer and smacked his arm. “Ow. I deserved that.”

“Yes you did. Now get back to work.”

“Yes mum.” He got back to work.

At the end of the workday, Merlin waited for Morgana to come out of her office. “Miss Pendragon,” he said to get her attention.

“Yes, Merlin?” She sounded a bit cooler than she’d been Saturday, but it _was_ the office.

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure.” She gave him a little smile and walked over to the small kitchenette, out of Gwen’s hearing. Not that it mattered that much—the woman had the hearing of a Vulcan.

Merlin got up and followed her. “I was wondering if you had time to help me with something.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “More baking?”

“No. Actually, I need to shop. You know, for presents. I’m still pretty new here and don’t know the good places to go. Plus, you seem to have really good taste.” He gestured at her outfit, which looked like it cost more than his monthly salary.

“Gwen won’t help you?”

He laughed at that. “Actually, I’d like the chance to spend more time with you, if you don’t mind.”

She smiled at that. “I like you too. So when do you want to go?”

“Friday afternoon? Arthur’s given me permission to leave early. I kind of want to get it all over with early on. If I don’t I’ll procrastinate until Christmas Eve, trust me.”

She chuckled a little at that. “All right. I’ll do it for you.”

“Thank you, Morgana. I appreciate everything you’re doing for me.”

“It’s my pleasure. I mean it.” She winked and resumed her course to the elevator where she waited to get on.

Merlin somehow made it back to his desk to close out his day. Gwen just smirked at him.

oo0Ô0oo

Friday morning, Morgana walked past Merlin’s desk looking especially gorgeous. She smiled at him as his eyes followed her all the way to her door. Gwen’s voice broke him out of his stupor. “Boy, you’ve got it bad, don’t you?”

“Huh? Hm, oh. Ah . . .”

“It’s okay, Merlin. You’re not the first. She usually keeps herself distant to interested men, but you’re different. You must be getting through to her.”

“I hope so. Do you think she’d go to the Christmas party with me?”

“Um . . . maybe.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“No! I mean, I think you stand a better chance of her accepting you than anyone else. She just doesn’t attend the Christmas party.”

“We’ll see.” He smirked.

At about two pm, Merlin turned off his computer and looked up at the sound of Morgana’s office door opening. “Hey,” she told him.

“Hi! Ready to show me the town?” he replied.

“Of course.” She turned to her PA. “Gwen. You can leave you know.”

“Oh! Um, thanks Morgana. I figured I’d wrap up a few things first—”

“Gwen. Go home.”

“Of course.” Gwen began putting her desk in order. “See you two later.”

Morgana and Merlin chuckled as they walked to the elevator. As soon as they made it to parking, Morgana led the way to her car. They left, heading for the shopping district.

She parked in a place in the middle of the shopping district and pointed to all the different stores around. Merlin was amazed—in a place like this he’d have no idea where to start. Morgana asked him who he was shopping for and what they liked, and was able to direct him from there.

They visited clothing stores, a bookshop, an antiques store, a jewelry store and many more. By the time they’d finished, Merlin was quite a bit poorer and it was close to dinnertime. When she offered to buy him dinner, he initially refused. He didn’t want her to pay. But she insisted and they stopped in a little Indian place she knew well and got curry.

The food was delicious and he thanked her profusely. As they left, she let him take her hand. He shivered at her touch—it sparked a warmth in him that went down to his toes. She seemed to sense that and turned to smile at him.

On their way back to the car park, they heard singing in the distance. In front of one of the larger shops was a small choir singing Christmas carols. Morgana looked a little uncertain, but agreed to stop when Merlin asked if they could. At one point, they sang his favorite, “What Child Is This?” He closed his eyes to enjoy it, like he did with all beautiful music, but felt Morgana’s hold on his hand slacken. He opened his eyes again and found her trembling. A tear ran down her face, and just as he was about to say something, she said, “I’m sorry.” She dropped his hand and took off running in the direction of her car.

“Morgana, wait!” he called, but she didn’t stop or even slow. He started running after her but only caught up when he got to her car. She sat inside, wiping tears from her face. He got in on the passenger side and scooted close to her. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

She shook her head at first, refusing to talk. He took her closest hand and squeezed it. “Please tell me. I-I care about you and want to help, if I can.”

“Oh Merlin, that was my mother’s favorite song before she—before I lost her.”

“I’m so sorry, Morgana, if I’d known I wouldn’t have asked to listen.”

“You didn’t know.” Her eyes welled up with tears again. “I miss her _so_ much this time of year.”

“I know.” She looked up at him. “Gwen told me a little.”

“Oh.” The tears in her eyes spilled over and she tried to hold back a sob, but it didn’t work. She began sobbing lightly.

“There, there. Can I—can I hold you?” She nodded so he moved as close as he could get to her and put his arms around her the best he could. Her body shook with the sobs while he murmured the most comforting words he could think of. It felt a bit awkward, since he hadn’t done this much before, but it seemed to work and her sobs gradually stopped.

She looked up at him. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t ever be sorry for something like that. I think you’ve been needing that for years.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve never really mourned your parents, have you?”

She thought for a moment. “No, I guess not.” She buried her head in his neck again. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” When her head came up again, he laid a hand to the side of her face. “I mean it.” She smiled, her eyes darting down to look at his lips. “Wha—” was all he got to say before she pressed her lips to his for a brief but tender kiss.

The surprised look on his face was priceless. She didn’t give him any chance to speak when she surged forward to kiss him again, this time holding onto his shoulders. His brain woke him enough to press back against her lips—it felt like an electric shock. “Mmm,” she said when they broke apart.

“Well that was unexpected.”

“I’ve been wanting to see how that felt since we started working together.”

“You have? But what about last week?”

“Last week I wasn’t sure what I wanted. Now I am.” She gave him the most gorgeous smile, which he just had to kiss away for a long moment.

He took her hands in his. “Go to the Christmas party with me.”

“What? I—”

“I know all about why you don’t like the holidays. I understand, believe me. You know all about my family history. But please, please come with me. I promise to make it worth your while, to make Christmas mean something to you again.”

Her eyes watered again. “You’d do that?”

He laughed. “Of course! What do you think I’ve been trying to do with all these dates—besides fall even harder for you?”

She blinked the tears from her eyes. “Oh, is that what you’ve been doing?” He thought she was upset until he saw her smile. “You’re falling for me? The ‘Ice Queen’?”

“Morgana, even an ice queen has a heart. I knew yours had been hurt badly and all I wanted was to make it better.” He gave her a cheesy smile.

She kissed the smile from his face. “Of course you did!” Just then she shivered. She started up the car and turned the heat all the way up. “Now, you’re going to invite me to yours for coffee. Then we’ll discuss your evil plan. And if I like what I hear, maybe we’ll cuddle on the sofa.” She gave him a quick kiss before putting the car in gear and motoring them away to his flat.

They did end up cuddling on his sofa. Morgana laughed more times that night than Merlin had ever thought possible before he put his plan into action. And she agreed to go to the next week’s Christmas party with him. But the biggest surprise of all was when she told him she was cancelling her trip to the Caribbean. She was going to try Christmas with Arthur and Uther for once, saying they deserved a chance to make it a good Christmas too.

oo0Ô0oo

The company party was billed as semi-formal. Merlin dressed in his best suit and went to pick up Morgana from her flat. When she opened her door to him, he was stunned into immobility. She’d chosen an emerald-green silk halter dress that clung to her curves. Her hair was swept up off her neck, with a few tendrils escaping to hang by her ears. In the background, Gwen smirked and said, “Close your mouth and get going, Merlin.”

Morgana just took his arm and swept him away. They ran into Arthur on their way down to Merlin’s car. He looked as surprised to see them together as Merlin was to see him. Morgana just smirked and continued leading Merlin to the elevator. _This is going to be a fabulous night_ , he thought.

Morgana stayed near him all night. Several people looked stunned to see them together, but they just smiled their way through the looks. Merlin had never enjoyed a formal party more. But what truly made it special was when he walked her to her door. She invited him in and whispered, “We’re all alone tonight.”

She handed him a box, which he barely looked at before pulling her too him for a deep, involved kiss. Suffice it to say, the box remained unopened all night long.


End file.
